


Milo x Milku (Lemon)

by Homestuckjunkie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckjunkie/pseuds/Homestuckjunkie
Summary: This is a gift for one of my friends, but if you're really invested in reading porn, go off I guess





	Milo x Milku (Lemon)

Milo shifted his hips uncomfortably, trying his best not to wake Milku up with his early morning situtation. He was genuinely surprised she hadn't already woken up, considering how intensely he was burning up and the quiet whines he was letting out.

A small hiss escaped his mouth as Milku's knee came up and brushed against his member, pleasure shooting out across his pelvis as it twitched against her leg. A monster of a blush consumed his face, and Milo tentatively pushed his hips up, hoping for any kind of friction. The movement delivered, and as much as he wanted to speed up, he also didn't want to wake Milku up.

That was the plan, until he felt her get up and press her soft paws on to his chest. Milo stiffened then immediately melted, letting out a pant as Milku fully straddled his waist. 

"You could've just woke me up. You know I always have time for you, my love." A wide smile full of adoration split his face, but before he could say anything Milku lowered herself to begin grinding on him. Breathy moans filled the room as Milo began drooling, keeping a tight grip on the sheets under him. Milku brought her paw up to his mouth, dipping a claw inside and delicately petting the flat of his tongue.

"I love your voice, you know that right?" With a particularly hard push, Milo groaned out loud before giving his reply.

"And I love all of you, dearest." Milku rolled her hips twice before lifting herself up, both of their tails intertwining. Milo's breath hitched as he felt the imminent warmth of her sex, his tip lightly prodding at her entrance. His pulse only rised as she continued sink down on his length, jerking his hips up to meet her slickness. Milku gasped at his sudden move, settling her paws over his chest as she gave one last press before her pussy engulfed his knot.

Milo's own paws quickly shot up, gripping her hips as they both let out moans. Smoothly coming off of his dick, Milku worked herself to a rhythm. Milo busied himself with trying to keep up with swallowing his excess spit, listening to Milku bouncing on his cock and focusing on the feeling of his knot dipping in with each thrust.

"I think I'm gonna cum-" Milo began thrusting his hips up to meet with Milku, the couple speeding up their pace. Milo brought his paw up from Milku's hip to grab her free one, bringing it down to hold his face. Milku's eyes crinkled in what would be a smile, lowering her upper body to rest on his own. With a squeeze of her legs around his midriff, Milo erupted into a moan and bucked harshly into Milku's pussy.

Taking the signal, she sat down fully on his erection, feeling his knot swell at the opening of her entrance. Milo groaned lowly as he felt himself empty into her, his cock twitching, but not softening. If anything, the feeling of Milku's warm, slick walls clenching around his length only made it harder. 

The couple sat panting before Milo regained his hold on Milku's sides, turning them over on the bed with him still inside. Laying on top of Milku's body, Milo made an experimentative push further into her hot cunt, not missing the way his member slid through with ease along with the wet squelch that followed. Milku made an approving moan, encouraging him to continue.

Finding a new beat, Milo dragged his cock through Milku's pussy, shivering in excitement when the head of his dick met resistance. Milku squirmed beneath him, trying to push her rear into his heat further. After a few shallow thrusts, Milo's length finally slipped out as his knot went back to its relaxed state, leaving him with the opportunity to make a full push. Lifting up both of their bodies, Milo leaned back and let his member rest outside for a moment, instead opting to map out Milku's backside with his paws.

"I'm ready when you are, my love." Milku's loving comment snapped Milo out of his distracted reverie, the head of his pulsing length harshly reminding him of the relief he desperately needed. Sending out a few messy ruts, Milo finally found Milku's slick hole once more, shoving the entirety of his length into her warmth. Hissing in ecstasy, Milo began pounding into her, each thrust meeting the entrance of Milku's cervix.

Both parties moaned shamelessly loud, Milo whispering sweet words into Milku's ears as he nipped at them and her neck, globs of spit escaping his mouth and settling on to her heated skin. Feeling the creeping approach of another orgasm, Milo held on to Milku's waist, letting his hands move slowly down to her ass. Leaving one paw on her back, Milo quietly frisked out the fuzzy cuffs that had been hidden by the bed sheets. Keeping the fuzzy cuffs in his mouth, Milo moved his paws back up to gently move Milku's arms in front of her then behind to wrap around his neck.

With the feeling of the cuffs around her wrists and the resounding click, Milku wiggled her hips in anticipation, being held up by both Milo's neck and the throbbing cock stuffed into her pussy. The shift in position threw her off, letting a new moan come out as Milo pulled her off of the bed and used his arms to hold her up by her thighs. Once again, Milo had Milku jumping up and down over his dick, sinking his teeth into the supple flesh of her shoulder.

Each ridge of Milo's member rubbed at Milku's clit with every exit and entry, sending white hot rivulets of pleasure throughout her body. By this point, her legs were shaking with overstimulation, the heat of arousal in the pit of her stomach creating shockwaves through her body as he orgasm finally came.

"I'm cumming!" Milku breathlessly got the word out before her entire body tensed, the walls of her pussy rippling tightly around Milo's length, excess cum from his previous orgasm spilling out. Milo growled gruffly and bottomed out in Milku, his knot popping into place snugly before swelling up to fill Milku again.

Instead of settling like the last time, Milo pushed harder and deeper into the heat surrounding him, the tip of his cock straining against the wall of Milku's cervix. As best as she could, Milku also maneuvered to get his member through the tight fit. After a few ruts, Milku gripped her hands with a moan as she finally felt Milo break through.

Properly seated inside of her, Milo let go of any reservations, emptying as much of his hot and sticky seed into her womb as possible. Milku shivered as she felt the viscous liquid filling her, the knot sitting inside her pussy feeling no less hard. Milo held Milku up for a good minute, the cum shooting from his cock lessening very slowly. Both of them breathed heavily, Milo beginning to pull out now that his dick was actually returning to its flaccid state.

The moment it came all the way out, a mixture of his cum and Milku's slickness poured messily out of her sopping wet cunt, splattering loudly on to the floor. For a concerning moment, Milo's member twitched at the sound before fully going back into its smaller form.

Milku, on the other hand, still felt the phantom touches along her body. Pleasure buzzed her entire being before she collected herself, satisfied and blushing at the sight and feeling of her lover's seed dripping out of her entrance.

Removing her arms from his neck, Milo softly placed Milku down on the bed and smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks for that.." Despite everything he had done, he still stuttered in his response to what she had offered him. Letting out a small laugh, Milku shakily stood up, using Milo's shoulders as an anchor to stay standing.

"Let's get cleaned up, we're gonna be cleaning the rest of it anyway." Walking towards their bath, Milo and Milku didn't hesitate before wrapping their tails around the other's.


End file.
